HUNT
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Vongola Primo et ses gardiens se retrouvent prisonniers du futur à l'approche d'Halloween. Quand Daemon décide d'inviter tout le monde à prendre part à un manoir hanté créé par ses illusions... G sent qu'il risque d'y laisser sa peau, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Mon deuxième essai à une histoire d'horreur!
1. Chapter 1

Fran: Bel-senpai?

Bel: Qu'est-ce qu'y a, grenouille stupide? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé?

Fran: Je me demandais simplement ce que tu étais en train de faire...

Bel: Je maltraite nos subordonnés, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

Fran: Bon bah alors qu'est-ce que eux, ils sont en train de faire?

Bel: T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès? On va recevoir des invités en fin de soirée!

Fran: Des invités? Et le boss a accepté de les héberger ici?

Bel: C'est le neuvième qui le lui a demandé. Et puis c'est pas n'importe quels invités.

Fran: Ah?

Mammon: C'est une occasion géniale pour gonfler les profits des ventes des produits à notre effigie...

Fran: Mammon-senpai?

Bel: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mammon?

Mammon: Le boss fait une sieste, Squalo est parti à l'aéroport et les deux autres sont mauvais pour mon image, ma réputation et mon QI. Et puis j'me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être réussir à vous inciter à faire un peu plus de fanservice.

Fran: Comme la fois où tu m'as fait prendre un bain de gelée et t'as fait entrer Bel-senpai dans la salle de bain? Ou alors comme la fois où tu m'as refilé de l'alcool et j'me suis réveillé le lendemain dans le lit de Bel-senpai? Ou alors comme la fois où t'as carrément utilisé tes illusions pour m'immobiliser avec des tentacules et là senpai il avait cet air psychopathe pervers? Pas question.

Mammon: C'est pas grave, je pourrai toujours revenir là-dessus quand les invités seront partis... En attendant j'ai de plus gros chats à fouetter.

Fran: Et c'est qui, ces "invités spéciaux" qui semblent t'exciter à ce point, Mammon-senpai?

Bel: Comment tu fais pour toujours rater les meetings?

Fran: On me le dit jamais quand y'a un meeting. C'est pas ma faute.

Mammon: Tu verras bien qui sont nos invités spéciaux. Je peux te garantir que leur séjour risque de créer plus d'un tsunami...

Bel: Ushishishi...

Fran: Vous me donnez des frissons dans le dos... j'suis en train de me demander si j'ai vraiment bien fait de m'échapper du manoir Millefiore pour revenir ici... Peut-être que j'aurais dû simplement aller rejoindre shishou au Japon...

Bel: Oi, t'as encore l'intention d'essayer de me fuir, grenouille stupide? Je pensais que j'avais été clair: t'es à moi et je tolèrerai pas que t'ailles voir ailleurs.

Fran: On est pas en couple, prince déchu. Et puis ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est le job, de l'alcool, de la drogue, et la volonté de fer de Mammon-senpai de nous utiliser pour gonfler ses ventes. Et puis c'est Byakuran qui m'a kidnappé, j'te signale.

Bel: Ça revient au même.

Fran: Alors pourquoi t'as pas réagi quand le boss il m'a pris? Je sais que tu le sais.

Bel: Le boss c'est le boss. Il compte pas parce que, de toute façon, il se fait pratiquement tout le monde et ce, quand il le veut. J'suis certain qu'il s'est même déjà fait ton Mukuro sur son bureau.

Fran: Maintenant j'vais m'imaginer des trucs chaque fois que je passe devant la porte du bureau du boss. C'est pas cool, senpai.

Mammon: Il s'est déjà tappé Byakuran, aussi.

Fran: ...

Bel: ...

Fran: Mammon-senpai, tu donnes froid dans le dos quand tu fais cette tête de prédateur.

Bel: Et j'te conseille de pas songer à faire comme le boss, grenouille-chan, parce que j'suis très rancunier, contrairement à cet imbécile de stratège qui nous sert de capitaine...

Mammon: Y'a un des Vongola qui lui fait de l'oeil quand ils sont en visite.

Bel: KEWAH!?

Fran: ...qui?

Mammon: J'peux pas le dire, ça enlèverait une partie du fun.

Bel: Ushishishi...

Fran: J'aime pas quand tu me regardes avec cet air menaçant et cet éclat dément sur ton sourire, Bel-senpai.

Bel: Ushishishi! J'vais m'assurer de te marquer tellement que personne d'autre osera te toucher parce qu'il sauront que t'es une chasse gardée, grenouille-chan.

Fran: Vivement que les invités arrivent, j'ai hâte que Bel-senpai aie autre chose à penser que son entre-jambe et mon postérieur!


	2. Chapter 2

_Fran: Vivement que les invités arrivent, j'ai hâte que Bel-senpai aie autre chose à penser que son entre-jambe et mon postérieur!_

*quelques jours plus tôt, au Japon*

Gokudera: C'est incroyable!

Yamamoto: C'est marrant!

Tsuna: Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver!?

Reborn: Du calme, Tsuna! Pour le moment, ce qui importe c'est pas le comment ni le pourquoi!

Tsuna: Qu'est-ce qui importe alors!?

Reborn: Les accomoder. C'est pas des gens ordinaires, j'te rappelle.

Tsuna: Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça!? On est déjà serrés dans la maison avec toi et Bianchi et Lambo et I-Pin! Si en plus on doit héberger les gardiens de la première génération...!

Gokudera: Alors pourquoi ne pas les envoyer en Italie?

Yamamoto: C'est une idée, ça!

Reborn: Développe.

Gokudera: Bah les gardiens de la première génération ils sont pas ici spécialement pour nous et le juudaime, non?

Reborn: En effet, c'est simpement arrivé comme ça.

Gokudera: Alors on peut laisser le reste des Vongola les accomoder! Ils ont des manoirs et tout ce qui est requis pour leur confort, en Italie! Et puis ça doit déjà être un choc, être transporté des siècles dans le futur...

Tsuna: C'est vrai, ça!

Reborn: Tu n'as pas tort... Je vais demander à Giannini de contacter le neuvième, savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, là-bas. En attendant, ils resteront ici.

Yamamoto: On ferait mieux de retourner au salon, ils pourraient s'impatienter.

Tsuna: C'est vrai, ça!

Gokudera: Juudaime, à propos de Noël...

Giotto: Decimo, je suis désolé de nous imposer comme ça.

Tsuna: Vongola Primo!

Giotto: Nous devrions peut-être trouver un autre moyen d'hébergement pendant notre séjour, bien que j'ignore combien de temps nous serons ici.

Tsuna: Ne vous en faites pas.

Reborn: Oui, Mama est toujours heureuse quand il y a plus de gens à table!

Tsuna: Reborn!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha!

Gokudera: ...

Giotto: Je la remercierai personnellement.

Reborn: En fait, Giotto, nous allons contacter le reste de la famille, en Italie, pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas de meilleures accomodations. La nourriture ne sera pas aussi délicieuse que celle de Mama, mais vous seriez moins à l'étroit qu'ici.

Giotto: Ne vous donnez pas trop de peine. J'ignore comment ni pourquoi nous sommes ici, mais-

Reborn: Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt un honneur de vous recevoir, ne Tsuna?

Tsuna: Eh? Ah, évidemment!

Yamamoto: Tsuna, si tu manques de place, je peux héberger des gens chez moi aussi.

Tsuna: Hum... je crois qu'il va manquer de place pour une personne...

Giotto: Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Asari et Knuckle ont l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit.

Tsuna: ...

Gokudera: ...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha...

Reborn: Fufufu...

Giotto: Pourquoi vous faites cette tête?

Tsuna: Quand t-vous dites "dormir dans le même lit"...

Giotto: C'est pratique et économique.

Tsuna: Ouf! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que t-vous disiez qu'ils étaient amants ou quelque chose du genre...

Gokudera: ...

Giotto: Ils le sont.

Tsuna: ...

Reborn: Fufufu...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha...

Gokudera: ...

Tsuna: Eeeeeeh!?


	3. Chapter 3

_Tsuna: Eeeeeeh!?_

*plusieurs jours plus tard, au manoir Varia*

Asari: Bah, G, pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

G: Cette grenouille m'énerve...

Asari: Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

G: Il a beau être un illusionniste, je comprends pas pourquoi il accepte de se faire maltraiter de la sorte.

Asari: Ah, ça. Mais es-tu certain que c'est tout ce qui te tracasse?

G: ...Spade tourne encore autour de Primo...

Asari: Encore ça?

G: Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le futur, on dirait qu'il y met plus d'acharnement...

Asari: Tu devrais en faire de même et lui dire ce que tu ressens. À Primo, je veux dire.

G: J'aimerais ne pas avoir à en arriver là...

Asari: Tu t'y remets encore... Écoute, G, si tu ne fais aucun effort pour tenter d'obtenir ce que tu désires, quelqu'un te le prendras sous ton nez. Si ce n'est pas Spade, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

G: Dans ce cas j'espère que ce sera une jolie damzelle pour qu'il aie des enfants et des petits enfants.

Asari: T'es vraiment incorrigible... Je devrais aller en parler moi-même à Primo, voir ce qu'il en pense.

G: Surtout pas!

Alaude: Vous avez fini vos âneries?

Asari: Bonsoir, Alaude.

G: ...

Alaude: Primo demande un meeting et m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

Asari: Très bien.

G: ...la honte... voilà que le poulet sait, maintenant...

Asari: Comme s'il s'en préoccupait assez pour ne pas l'avoir déjà oublié. Tu sais bien qu'il n'en parlera à personne.

G: ...mouais...

Giotto: Asari! G! Enfin!

Asari: Bonsoir, Primo. Désolé du retard.

G: Primo.

Giotto: C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement, G? J'ai fait un truc qui t'a déplu?

G: Non! Pas du tout! Jamais, Primo! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est... juste un truc qui me tracasse depuis un moment. Ce n'est rien.

Giotto: Un truc qui te tracasse? Tu veux m'en parler?

G: Ce n'est rien, Primo. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

Giotto: Si ça te concerne, j'ai tous les droits de m'inquiéter, G.

Spade: Et si vous en discuttiez en privé et que nous en venions au pourquoi de ce meeting, Giotto?

Giotto: Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je vous ai convoqués parce que j'ai eu une brillante idée. Puisque nous sommes ici pour un temps indéfini, je me suis permis quelques petites recherches à l'aide de ce qu'ils appellent l'internet – invention merveilleuse, soit dit en passant – et j'ai fait quelques découvertes intéressantes. Nous sommes au mois d'octobre et les gens de cette époque, lors du dernier jour du mois, fêtent ce qu'ils appellent l'Halloween. C'est une sorte de fête des morts, où les gens se déguisent et font la fête.

G: Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais, Primo.

Lampo: Et tu veux organiser une grande fête à ce moment, c'est ça? J'ai rien contre si j'ai carte blanche pour y faire ce que je veux et qu'il y aura des dames.

Giotto: Évidemment. J'en ai discutté avec notre hôte, Xanxus, et il est d'accord. Il me laisse même tout organiser et il me permet d'utiliser ses hommes. Je pensais aussi inviter Decimo et ses gardiens.

Knuckle: C'est une idée géniale à l'EXTRÊME!

Giotto: Ce sera un bal costumé, alors tâchez de vous trouver des costumes. Je vous conseille aussi de faire des recherches sur internet, cette époque est vraiment intéressante.

G: Et en quoi comptes-tu te déguiser, Primo?

Giotto: C'est une surprise, mon cher G! C'est une surprise! Alors, cette idée vous plait à tous?

Spade: Et toi, "mon cher G", en quoi comptes-tu te déguiser? En voleur, pour tenter de subtiliser le coeur de "Primo"?

G: Grrrr...

Giotto: De quoi parlez-vous?

Alaude: Primo, il est dans l'intérêt de tous que vous ne vous mêliez pas trop de ce conflit.

Giotto: Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Alaude: Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

Giotto: ... Très bien. Ce meeting est ajourné. J'irai vous voir individuellement pour discutter des détails de la fête. Vous pouvez disposer. Alaude, reste, j'ai à te parler.

Asari: Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Primo.

G: J'espère que vous comptez pas faire trop de bruit, cette nuit!

Knuckle: C'est pas de tes affaires, G. Si j'ai envie de faire gémir Asari, je vais le faire à l'EXTRÊME!

Asari: Knuckle... boucle-la, tu veux? Garde ça pour lorsque nous sommes en privé.

Knuckle: J'ai bien plus en réserve pour notre temps en privé.

G: Rah! Enfermez-vous dans votre chambre, bordel! Y'a des célibataires qui veulent pas entendre votre minouchage!

Asari: J'ai bien hâte de t'y voir, quand tu te trouveras quelqu'un...

Giotto: Ils sont enfin partis...

Alaude: Qu'y a-t-il, Primo?

Giotto: J'imagine que tu te comptes au nombre de mes prétendants et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as dit de ne pas me mêler du conflit entre Daemon Spade et G?

Alaude: Ton Hyper Intuition est toujours aussi aiguisée.

Giotto: Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à vous regarder vous entre-déchirer.

Alaude: Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire cette mise en garde, Primo. Je saurais me contenter du perdant. Je te le dis parce que tu as su gagner mon respect: tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai dans ma ligne de mire. Tâche de le garder en tête.

Giotto: Je plains celui sur qui tu jetteras tout ton dévolu, dans ce cas.

Alaude: Nous verrons bien.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alaude: Nous verrons bien._

*quelques jours plus tard*

Asari: C'est bien plus calme, tout d'un coup.

Fran: Primo a eu un mot avec le rouquin et l'autre qui ressemble à Shishou.

Asari: Ah?

Fran: Pour les détails il faudrait demander à Mammon-senpai. Moi, je suis pas un voyeur. Encore un peu de thé?

Asari: Volontiers. Mais dis-moi, Fran-chan, vas-tu participer au bal costumé de Primo?

Fran: Sans doute. Connaissant senpai et le boss, je vais sûrement être obligé d'y être.

Asari: Ahaha. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être facile tous les jours pour toi, dis donc.

Fran: Ça c'est sûr.

Spade: T'as fait une prise pas mal, Asari.

Asari: Surveille tes manières, Spade. C'est Fran-chan, l'un de nos hôtes. Il est le gardien de la brume de la Varia.

Fran: EX gardien de la brume. Mammon-senpai a repris son titre quand il est revenu.

Spade: Intéressant...

Asari: Et sinon, voulais-tu me parler d'un truc, Spade?

Spade: Hum... Non... Pas spécialement... Je vais vous laisser à votre... thé.

Fran: ...ce type me fout les jetons...

Asari: En effet, tu ferais bien de tenter de t'en approcher le moins possible.

Fran: Ah?

Asari: Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il pourrait te manger tout cru dès que l'envie lui prend.

Fran: Une sorte de mélange entre le boss et Shishou... j'aime mieux pas trop y penser...


	5. Chapter 5

_Fran: Une sorte de mélange entre le boss et Shishou... j'aime mieux pas trop y penser..._

*un peu plus tard*

Xanxus: Si tu veux me parler, je te conseille d'arrêter de te cacher avant que je ne m'énerve, déchet.

Daemon: Si je ne savais mieux, je pourrais penser que tu as l'Hyper Intuition de Giotto.

Xanxus: C'est que mon gardien de la brume a aussi la fâcheuse tendance de rôder en planifiant des coups foireux.

Daemon: Il semble que ce soit une tendance de ceux qui partagent cet attribut.

Xanxus: Heureusement qu'ils ne le font pas tous avec le même zèle ni la même habileté.

Daemon: Ah! Il est vrai que l'élève de ce très cher Mukuro semble plutôt apathique.

Xanxus: Il a ses utilités.

Daemon: Je n'en doute pas.

Xanxus: Cesse de tourner autour du pot, tu m'ennuis.

Daemon: Aussi impatient qu'on raconte...

Xanxus: Plus encore.

Daemon: Pas la peine de pointer tes armes sur moi. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

Xanxus: Alors accouche! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Daemon: Hum... en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu répondre de bien des manières, mais j'ai l'esprit autrement occupé et j'ai des... comment as-tu dis? ..."coups foireux" à paufiner.

Xanxus: Tu uses ma patience. Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite-

Daemon: J'adore ton énergie, Xanxus... Alors disons que je voudrais organiser quelque chose pendant cette... petite fête, moi aussi.

Xanxus: Parles-en à ton propre boss, c'est son évènement.

Daemon: J'aimerais plutôt... lui en faire la surprise.

Xanxus: Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

Daemon: Un... manoir hanté. Du style... spécial.

Xanxus: Développe...

Daemon: En utilisant mes illusions... et je compte recruter ce très cher Mukuro et son élève... Je pensais créer... une autre dimension, en quelque sorte, et que l'expérience soit... "unique"... pour chacun...

Xanxus: Et en quoi ça me concerne?

Daemon: Eh bien disons que ça m'arrangerait bien si tu ne déchaînais pas tes flammes de la colère sur mon illusion... pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas la contenir, bien sûr, c'est simplement que j'aurai amplement à faire à garder les autres sous contrôle... et puis je pense que ce n'est pas trop ton truc... je me trompe?

Xanxus: Accouche, déchet, je me gênerai pas pour te faire une deuxième bouche.

Daemon: Ça te donnerait... quelques heures de tranquilité pour faire ce que bon te semblera... Par exemple avec un certain squale...

Xanxus: Et en échange je n'interviens pas dans ton coup foireux, c'est ça?

Daemon: J'aimerais mieux ne pas t'y forcer...

Xanxus: T'as une grande gueule pour un déchet. J'y réfléchirai. En attendant je te conseille de filer, la gâchette me démange affreusement.

Daemon: Bien sûr. Au plaisir, Xanxus...


	6. Chapter 6

_Daemon: Bien sûr. Au plaisir, Xanxus..._

*31 octobre*

Giotto: Bienvenue, Decimo!

Tsuna: J'ai encore de la difficulté à croire que Xanxus t-vous aie laissé organiser une fête dans son manoir...

Reborn: Xanxus aussi aime s'amuser.

Mukuro: Kufufu... D'ailleurs, cet habit de bourgeois de la Renaissance lui va à ravir...

Tsuna: Wouah! Rokudo Mukuro!

Mukuro: Kufufu...

Reborn: Ne me dis pas que tu viens à peine de remarquer qu'il est là, Tsuna... C'est même toi qui l'a invité.

Tsuna: C'est qu'il m'a surpris en arrivant comme ça à côté de moi...

Reborn: Ne sois pas aussi tendu. Lui aussi est venu pour s'amuser.

Mukuro: D'ailleurs, Tsunayoshi, j'adore ton costume, mais je ne crois pas que la position de roi, surtout au temps médiéval, te convienne.

Tsuna: Je sais, mais soit je mettais ça, soit ma mère me forçait à porter un de mes vieux costumes...

Mukuro: Oh?

Gokudera: Un costume de quoi?

Tsuna: Une citrouille...

Reborn: En fait ce costume de roi lui a été envoyé par Iemitsu.

Gokudera: Incroyable, juudaime!

Mukuro: Je crois que je vais laisser Sa Majesté Tsunayoshi jouer avec le chaton et je vais aller embêter ce cher Kyoya...

Tsuna: ...il a carrément dit "embêter"...

Gokudera: Je suis pas un chat!

Mukuro: Ah?

Tsuna: Eh?

Gokudera: Je suis un lycanthrope! Un loup-garou!

Mukuro: Kufufu... Sa Majesté et le chat-garou, alors.

Gokudera: Grrr...

Tsuna: Et-et toi, t'es déguisé en quoi?

Mukuro: Tu t'intéresse enfin à moi, Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: Hein!? Je-j'ai pas dit ça!

Mukuro: Kufufu, tu es adorable quand tu paniques. Je suis le Chapelier Toqué, pour accompagner ma petite Alice. Maintenant je vous laisse avant que le magicien Kyoya décide de se faire disparaître lui-même.

Tsuna: ...il va se faire mordre à mort...

Yamamoto: Yo, comment ça va, Goku-kitty?

Gokudera: JE SUIS PAS UN CHAT!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha! Pas la peine de s'énerver! C'est pas parce que j'suis déguisé en chien qu'on est plus amis!

Gokudera: ...je vais te tuer...!

Tsuna: Hiiiii! D'où est-ce qu'il sort ces bâtons de dynamite!?

Asari: Allons, allons, vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous battre.

Yamamoto: Bonjour, Asari Ugetsu!

Asasi: Bonjour, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna: Ça fait bizarre de t-vous voir sans kimono...

Asari: À la base je devais être en samurai, mais Knuckle m'a demandé d'échanger de costume avec lui pour que ce soit plus intéressant.

Tsuna: J'avait oublié qu'ils étaient en couple...

Gokudera: ...

Yamamoto: Ahaha! Il est cool ton costume d'agent secret!

Asari: Merci.

Reborn: Giotto ne se déguise pas?

Asari: Il a dit que son costume était un secret et qu'il le mettrait plus tard. Personne d'autre ne sait ce que c'est, même pas G.

Reborn: Dis-moi, Asari, c'est qui le type masqué là-bas?

Asari: C'est Alaude.

Tsuna: Son masque de renard fait un peu peur...

Yamamoto: Le yukata lui va bien malgré ses cheveux blonds, par contre...

Ryohei: JE SUIS UN GLADIATEUR DE L'EXTRÊME!

Gokudera: Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler, celui-là?

Tsuna: C'est pas Lussuria avec lui?

Gokudera: C'est vraiment flippant parce que ce costume de prêtre lui va comme un gant...

Tsuna: Voilà que Mukuro va voir cet ange...

Mammon: Bel a forcé Fran à enfiler ce costume.

Tsuna: GAH!

Gokudera: C'est pas un peu indécent, la longueur de cette robe?

Yamamoto: Je crois que Mukuro pense la même chose. Ahaha!

Tsuna: Mais il est pas obligé de soulever le bas!

Gokudera: C'est Bel déguisé en diable, là?

Mammon: Depuis un moment il est super possessif avec Fran.

Reborn: On dirait que Mukuro a remarqué que le pantalon de Bel est très moulant.

Giotto: Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Decimo? Tu te sens pas bien?

Reborn: C'est sa première altercation avec la sexualité, ça lui passera.

Gokudera: ...

Tsuna: Comment ça, "ça me passera"!?

Reborn: Tous les jeunes passent par lè. Tu ferais bien de le réaliser, surtout si tu veux vraiment te marier avec Kyoko-chan. En fait, surtout si tu veux avoir des enfants avec elle.

Tsuna: J'suis encore trop jeune pour penser à ça!

Reborn: Y'a des gens qui sont déjà parents à ton âge.

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiii!

Reborn: Gokudera et Yamamoto se masturbent déjà depuis un bon moment.

Gokudera: !

Yamamoto: Ahaha... comment tu le sais?

Reborn: Je vous ai surpris quelques fois et d'après vos mouvements, c'était pas que de l'expérimentation.

Giotto: Fais pas cette tête, Decimo... c'est une réaction naturelle...

Tsuna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Asari: Laisse, je vais aller le calmer. En attendant, Giotto, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer.

Giotto: Va bene. J'en aurai pas pour longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours précédant ce bal costumé ont été très mouvementés, surtout pour ces hommes que notre hôte a mis à la disposition de Giotto. Bien sûr, nous autre, ses gardiens, n'avons pas échappé aux corvées, mais elles étaient moindres et bien moins importantes que ce à quoi nous étions habitués lors des soirées organisées par Giotto. Mais, bien sûr, seul Lampo s'est plaint. Nous autres, Daemon Spade inclus, étions simplement heureux de pouvoir assister de nouveau au spectacle du sourire de Giotto alors qu'il s'attelait à motiver ses troupes pour que tout soit prêt. Mais alors que le jour ultime arrivait et que les plans de chacun en matière de costume étaient mis à jour (y compris l'idée de Knuckle d'échanger de costume avec Asari), Giotto lui-même était muet comme une tombe à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvions évidemment pas nous empêcher d'essayer de deviner, ou encore de lui proposer un costume ou un autre... Knuckle a proposé de lui prêter ses habits de pasteur, Asari un kimono. Lampo s'est plaint un peu plus alors qu'il apprenait qui seraient les invités (somme toute aucune dame à l'horizon, pour son grand déplaisir) et Alaude a continué de faire la sieste près de la fenêtre. Daemon Spade et moi, par contre, nous sommes montrés plus insistants, sans doute à cause de notre rivalité face à la place vacante aux côtés de Giotto. Si je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre pour moi, je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de laisser ce manipulateur calculateur la combler. Il le savait, et il ne cessait de m'embêter à ce sujet dès qu'il en avait la chance. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et faire preuve de patience envers ses tactiques puériles, parce que je l'avais promis à Giotto. Le souvenir de cette conversation en privé avec lui, alors qu'il me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux et ce sourire un peu gêné, avec cette petite touche de rose à peine perceptible sur ses joues, alors qu'il me demandait d'arrêter d'avoir des prises de bec avec Daemon Spade... Comment lui résister? Et j'avais réussi. Jusqu'à la soirée même, j'avais réussi à ne pas répondre aux provocations de Daemon Spade. Même alors que je proposais à Primo un magnifique costume de prince... et Spade de pirate... ou alors que je proposais à Primo une toge grecque, et Spade un habit osé de femme de ménage... Et Giotto, le bon Giotto, s'est contenté à chaque fois de nous offrir son magnifique sourire en nous disant que c'est un secret... Chaque jour, je sens mon amour pour lui grandir, et avec lui ma crainte de le perdre, qu'il lui arrive malheur... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Un grand homme comme lui mérite d'avoir des enfants qui seront tout aussi merveilleux que lui. Je n'ai qu'è regarder le Decimo, un descendant de Giotto. Ce gamin a encore du chemin à faire, mais la ressemblance crève les yeux. Si je m'accapare Giotto, je détruis ce futur si... magnifique. Oui, c'est le mot. Je ne peux pas faire ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser Daemon Spade le faire non plus. Et donc arriva le jour tant attendu. Le bal costumé de Giotto. J'avais moi-même eu beaucoup de difficulté à me décider sur un costume, mais je devais avouer que je m'étais surpassé. Même Daemon, dans sa grande cape et ses habits en locques, son masque de crâne et sa faux couverte de faux sang, avait paru impressionné. Malgré tout, l'ironie de nos costumes ne pouvait que me frapper. Il était la mort et moi, le cavalier sans tête. Sans monture, bien évidemment, puis que notre hôte n'en possédait pas et de toute façon ce costume m'aurait fait plus de tord que de bien si j'avais en plus dû monter à cheval. Quand Giotto s'est retiré pour enfin aller enfiler son costume, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le suivre du regard, fébrile. Je me demandais bien quel costume il allait mettre. Selon toute vraissemblance, ni Daemon ni moi n'avions vu juste. Surtout connaissant Giotto. Mais alors qu'il est reparrut, quelques minutes plus tard... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Il avait toujours eu la peau plutôt pâle, mais malgré tout, ce costume de pharaon...! Un pagne brodé magnifique, des bijoux en or sur son torse et ses bras... ses yeux ornés d'une large bande noire... J'en étais figé. Figé de stupéfaction, figé parce qu'il était à tomber! Et il s'est approché de moi avec le sourire. Ce sourire qui m'a toujours fait de l'effet, même quand nous étions gamins. Ce sourire sincère qui ensoleille mes jours depuis presque deux décennies... Et soudain ses yeux regardent à côté de moi et je n'ose pas me tourner pour voir qui il regarde, mais je le sais. Daemon Spade est sans aucun doute celui qui se tient à côté de moi. Ce fichu costume m'empêche de le voir, mais je ne peux pas avoir tort.

"Tu as dit que tu révèlerais ta surprise à toi lorsque j'aurai mis mon costume, n'est-ce pas Daemon?", demande-t-il doucement.

Une surprise? De la part de Daemon Spade? J'ai envie de donner voix à ma perplexité, à mes doutes... mais je tiens ma langue. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas du tout, mais Giotto, dont l'intuition surnaturelle n'a jamais tort, lui fait confiance. J'ai confiance en Giotto, alors je dois également avoir confiance en ses décisions. Si Giotto semble excité face à cette surprise de Spade, c'est sans doute qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis Giotto peut lui faire mordre la poussière quand il le veut, si le besoin survient.

"Bien évidemment, Giotto. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pourra y participer. Je vous ai préparé, à l'aide de mes deux accolytes, une tradition d'Halloween: un manoir hanté. Avec la crème de la crème des illusions, bien évidemment. Voudrais-tu y entrer le premier, Giotto?"

Je vois le sourire aux accents sadiques qui étire les lèvres de Daemon Spade. Je vois le regard furtif qu'il lance en direction de notre hôte. Je remarque tout ça, mais même si des sirènes d'allarme résonnent dans ma tête, je me tais et je laisse Giotto s'en occuper. S'il décide d'aller avec les plans de Spade, je respecterai sa décision.

"Oh? Ça a l'air palpitant, Daemon! Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de proposer à notre hôte, Xanxus, ou encore à nos invités d'y aller en premier?"

J'entends Decimo paniquer, dans le fond, mais je n'y porte pas attention. Il est évident que Giotto meurt d'envie d'y aller. Asari est sans doute toujours occupé à calmer Decimo, Alaude et Lampo n'interviendront pas, et Knuckle ne saurait pas quoi dire. Avec un soupire, je pose une main sur l'épaule de Giotto, maudissant ces maudits gants que je porte de m'empêcher de toucher directement à sa peau nue, et je profite que personne ne puisse voir mon visage pour faire une grimace. "Allons, Primo. Considère ça comme... une façon de te remercier d'avoir organisé, encore une fois, une fête super."

Giotto me sourit, puis accepte. Derrière Spade, une porte apparaît et il s'écarte alors qu'elle s'ouvre sur un gouffre noir, invitant Giotto à y entrer. Sans plus se faire prier, Giotto passe la porte... et je m'empresse de le suivre alors que la crainte m'agrippe encore les trippes. Mais j'entends le petit rire sadique de Spade trop tard alors que je le passe et que j'entre dans la porte... et je me retourne pour voir un mur de pierre nu. Je ne suis plus dans la salle de bal du manoir Varia. Et Giotto n'est nulle part en vue. Je me demande ce que Spade a bien pu concevoir comme plan diabolique, et je sais que je devrai le laisser me faire danser comme une marionette si je veux sortir d'ici. Je suis tombé dans son piège comme un amateur...


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis tombé dans le piège de Daemon Spade. Je me suis fait avoir comme un amateur, et maintenant me voilà coincé dans son monde d'illusions. Je sais que ce monde n'est pas réel, qu'il n'existe pas, mais cette pierre devant moi, sous mes doigts gantés... l'air ambiant, frais et humide... le silence de la nuit alors qu'une légère brise fait valser les feuilles qui jonchent le sol comme celles qui ne sont pas encore tombées... J'ai été complètement envahi pas les illusions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, comment il compte me faire danser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de Giotto, ni ce qu'il compte faire de lui, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas me permettre de m'en préoccuper. Dans le ciel, les dernières lueurs du jour sont en train de disparaître. Je prends le temps d'examiner mes alentours. Je semble me trouver dans un jardin à l'abandon, les plantes, laissées à elles-mêmes, avaient commencé à se livrer une guerre sans merci mais à ce stade je n'aurais su dire laquelle était en train de gagner. La petite maison de pièrre près de moi, cadenassée, avait sans doute déjà servi de remise. À mes pieds, il y a les vestiges d'un ancien sentier dallé. Je décide de le suivre. Je vais me prêter à son jeu, en attendant soit que je réussisse à l'ennuyer avec ma coopération, soit que j'arrive à trouver une opportunité de briser son emprise sur moi et lui faire mordre la poussière. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter des autres alors que ma vie est possiblement en danger. Connaissant Daemon et sachant à quel point il adore jouer avec mes nerfs, un seul moment de distraction et je deviendrai un légume, ou alors je mourrai carrément. Je sais qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Giotto et que les autres l'ennuient, et je sais à quel point il adore m'embêter. Sur mes gardes, donc, je suis l'allée à peine visible, espérant arriver à sa fin avant que l'obscurité de la nuit ne m'empêche de pouvoir la voir. Tout ceci semble si réel qu'il serait facile, trop facile, d'oublier que c'est une illusion. Je m'enfonce dans ce qui me semble être un dense bosquet de lilas et une fois de l'autre côté, il fait si sombre que je n'arrive pas à voir où je mets les pieds. Il faut dire que mon costume n'aide pas, mais en-dessous je n'ai qu'une mince chemise de coton et l'air est froid, si pas tout à fait glacial. Je me prend soudain le pied dans une racine d'arbre ou une branche basse et, pris par surprise et déstabilisé à la fois par mon costume et la noirceur ambiante, je m'étale par terre de tout mon long. Je laisse un juron m'échapper, puis je me relève et je regarde autour de moi. Je n'y vois vraiment rien, pas même le bosquet de lilas que j'ai dû traverser. Je secoue distraitement une de mes jambes alors que les plantes semblent la chatouiller et une idée me vient. Souriant doucement en me demandant pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Je fais un pas en avant pour m'éloigner d'une branche qui me chatouillait un bras et je décide que ce costume est de trop, même s'il me protège du froid. Je l'enlève donc et je le laisse là, avant de fouiller dans les poches de mon pantalon et d'en sortir mon fidèle briquet avec une cigarette*. La brise est tombée, alors c'est le moment idéal. J'allume mon briquet, je prends un moment pour allumer ma cigarette, et je prends un moment pour tenter de retrouver le sentier à la lumière de ma "lanterne de fortune", si je puis dire. Je me frotte ensuite le cou alors que des feuilles me chatouillent et j'avance sur le terrain, commençant à pester contre la végétation. À chaque pas ou presque, je peux sentir des plantes caresser mes bras, mes chevilles, parfois même mes cheveux. Malgré la banalité de la chose, un sentiment étrange, une sorte d'anxiété, commence à m'envahir. À la limite de ma vision, les ombres de la nuit semblent bouger de façon étrange. Les plates sur le sentier ne sont pas très hautes, mais elles arrivent à me chatouiller les chevilles... l'espace est plutôt dégagé, mais des branches me frôlent de plus en plus... Je perds soudain pied et je glisse sur le sol boueux à cet endroit, jusqu'à ce que soudain, le sol sous moi disparait... et dans un grand "splash", je me retrouve sous l'eau. Je tente de remonter à la surface, mais mes pieds semblent s'emmêler dans les algues et s'enfoncer dans la vase. L'eau glacée m'entoure entièrement et je commence à paniquer alors que je n'arrive pas à me dégager. Je sens que je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps. J'exhale un peu alors que je sens une douleur sur ma cuisse. Que s'est-il passé? Je n'ai pas le temps de me le demander. À ce rythme, je vais me noyer! Je revois le visage de Giotto, son sourire si doux, même peiné alors qu'il me demandait d'essayer de au moins ne pas me battre continuellement avec Daemon Spade... j'essaie d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait si je mourrais vraiment ici, mais je n'y arrive pas... Quelque chose comme ça... le démolirait complètement. J'ai encore en mémoire la douleur au fond de son regard quand Cozart Simon a décidé de s'exiler... la mort de son bras droit, de son meilleur ami... je n'ose pas penser aux dommages que ça pourrait causer. Je refuse d'y penser! Je ne peux pas mourir ici! Pas dans ces conditions pathétiques! Dans un ultime effort, je concentre ma flamme de la tempête dans mes mains et je tourne son facteur de destruction sur les alques qui me retiennent... et à ma grande surprise elles lâchent prise. Sans attendre, je nage vers la surface et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air. Je me dirige ensuite vers la berge où je me laisse choir et souffler... jusqu'à ce que je réalise un autre danger imminent: l'hypothermie. Je dois trouver un moyen de me réchauffer, sinon je vais mourir de froid, surtout trempé comme je suis. Je ne peux pas faire de feux parce qu'en tombant, j'ai échappé mon briquet. C'est alors que je remarque autre chose: sur le sol autour de moi, il y a une multitude de ce qui ressemble à des lianes noires... et elles bougent. Je ne peux pas bien voir à la lumière de la lune, mais je crois que les plantes qui me chatouillaient étaient en fait ces étranges lianes. Je bondis sur mes pieds alors que j'en sens une tenter de se faufiler dans ma chemise. Elles commencent à encercler mes chevilles, et je réalise que c'est probablement leur faute si j'ai failli me noyer, puisqu'elles semblent se rendre dans l'eau de l'étang dans lequel j'étais tombé. Sans attendre, je commence à courir en les suivant. Si je trouve leur source, j'aurai peut-être un indice sur comment sortir d'ici. Je contourne un gros arbre, puis je fige. Là devant moi, malgré l'obscurité, je distingue une masse noire, grouillante, gigantesque. La terreur s'empare de mes trippes et je n'arrive pas à bouger, alors même que je sens les lianes remonter les jambes de mon pantalon... Je vois deux yeux rouges luisants et j'entends des bruits étranges... Une bête est en train de tirer quelque chose vers la masse. Puis je remarque des taches blanches sous les lianes qui tapissent le sol... des crânes, des ossements... de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes... Et je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Mon esprit est trop vide pour ne serait-ce que penser à la honte. Et soudain, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds...


	9. Chapter 9

Je reprends mes esprits avec un lancinement au niveau de ma tempe. Je regarde autour de moi, légèrement déboussolé, puis je me souviens. Daemon, le jardin, les lianes... J'ai dû me cogner la tête en tombant dans ce trou camouflé par l'herbe... J'ai envie d'une cigarette. De plus, je suis toujours trempé et je commence à grelotter. Je ne dois pas rester immobile. Je me lève avec quelque difficulté, et je grimace en sentant une douleur à ma cuisse. Peut-être que cette blessure est plus grave que je le pensais, mais avec cette noirceur, je ne peux pas vérifier. Je remarque une lueur au sol, comme une faible lumière qui filtrerait sous une porte. Je m'en approche en boitant un peu, tendant les bras devant moi. Mes doigts rencontrent ce qui semble être le bois d'une porte. Je tâtonne, et je trouve une poignée... qui me reste dans les mains quand j'essaie de la tourner. Je grogne un juron en agrippant ma jambe. J'espère qu'elle ne commence pas à s'infecter ou quelque chose comme ça... comme si j'en avais besoin, en ce moment... En serrant les poings, je reculee d'un pas et je donne un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, qui cède et s'ouvre d'elle-même avec un bruit de bois qui craque. De l'autre côté, une simple bougie allumée dont la faible lumière vascillante se perd dans un couloir en pierre. J'ignore à quelle distance je me trouve de la surface, ou encore si cette bougie est un piège, mais je suis rassuré d'enfin avoir un peu de lumière. Sans perdre une seconde, je prends la bougie et je m'assois par terre malgré le froid pour regarder ma blessure. C'est une coupure de la longueur de mon pouce et qui semble peu profonde, mais sa couleur noire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Si j'avais les bons outils, ou au moins un couteau, je pourrais m'en occuper, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, mais malheureusement je n'ai rien de tout ça. Je devrai garder l'oeil ouvert pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Ce détail vérifié, je dois maintenant m'attaquer à mon deuxième problème: mes vêtements mouillés et le froid. Je me lève en grimaçant légèrement et je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte derrière moi. Je pourrais la détruire pour en faire un feu, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne solution à long terme. Je dois trouver un moyen de faire sécher mes vêtements avant tout, ou alors en trouver de rechange. Je me demande brièvement si après cette bougie, ma chance va me quitter, mais je tâche de rapidement oublier cette pensée... Je dois retrouver Giotto à tout pris, ou au moins sortir de ce piège à rat conçu par Daemon Spade. Je laisse donc la porte derrière moi et avec ma bougie, je commence à ouvrir chaque porte que je vois et à examiner leur contenu. Apparemment je me trouve à un étage d'entreposage. Dans une pièce je trouvedes caisses de bougies et des sacs de toile. J'en mets quelques-unes dans un sac et je change de pièce. Dans la suivante, je trouve des provisions, toutes périmées et à différents stades de putréfaction. Les pièces s'enchaînent et se ressemble, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, j'arrive à une sorte de bureau. Je troque ma bougie pour la lampe à l'huile sur la table encombrée ede paperasse. Mais alors que je règle la flamme, un frisson me parcourt le dos, les poils de ma nuque s'hérissent... Derrière moi, j'entends comme un souffle, léger, mais immanquable dans le silence de mort qui règne tout autour de moi. Je me tends, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère en entendant un second souffle... une légère brise glaciale sur ma nuque... D'un mouvement brusque, je me retourne en m'appuyant sur la table, la lampe à la main... mais je ne vois rien dans l'obscurité. Rien du tout, plus un son... Je déglutis avec un peu de difficulté alors que j'examine la pièce du regard. Il y a un vieux lit crasseux dans un coin et une grande malle à son pied. Grelottant toujours de froid, je m'approche et j'ouvre la malle... pour m'en éloigner précipitament avec une exclamation de surprise, mon coeur battant la chamade. Je garde un oeil sur la malle, prêt à me défendre avec mon sac de bougies... Après un moment d'immobilité et de silence, je me risque à aller jeter un coup d'oeil... Je soulève à nouveau le couvercle et je regarde à l'intérieur avec appréhension alors que j'ai la chair de poule. Il y a une femme dans la malle. Ou plutôt, le cadavre d'une femme, au vu de son état et de son immobilité parfaite. Mais elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs, morts, et c'est vraiment flippant. Je tends le bras pour au moins lui fermer les yeux, mais un rat sort de la malle avec un cri strident et, avec une nouvelle exclamation de surprise, je trébuche en essayant de reculer trop rapidemment. Je tombe à la renverse et je me cogne la tête sur une étagère. Elle chambranle un moment alors que je gémis de douleur et une boîte de carton me tombe dessus en vomissant son contenu... Des vêtements. Des vêtements d'homme qui semblent être à ma taille. J'examine une chemise et un pantalon, pour éviter de mauvaises surprises comme le rat de tout à l'heure, et après une courte délibération je prends aussi un gilet de laine. Un veston aurait été plus à mon goût, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être difficile. Sans plus attendre, je retire mes vêtements toujours plus qu'humides et j'enfile les vêtements secs, me sentant déjà plus au chaud. Si seulement mes cigarettes avaient survécu à la baignade dans cet étang... Mes yeux repassent distraitement sur la table alors que je prends la lampe et je fige. Il y a un paquet de cigarettes sur la pile de papiers. Il n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Je regarde furtivement en direction de la malle toujours ouverte, mais la femme ne semble pas avoir bougé. Avec hésitation, je m'approche de la table, en alerte. Alors que je pose une main sur le paquet, j'entends comme un gémissement lointain. Je me retourne, mais encore une fois il n'y a rien. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit, et l'atmosphère semble devenir de plus en plus lugubre. Je prends les cigarettes et après une brève inspection du paquet, j'en allume une pour tenter de me calmer les nerfs. Elle n'est pas aussi bonne que celle que je fume habituellement, mais l'effet est instantané et je sens déjà une partie du stress me quitter. Et dire que Asari voulait que j'arrête... Il est complètement timbré. Sur cette pensée, j'empoche le paquet, je prends la lampe et je vais chercher le sac de bougies que j'ai laissé tombé quand ce rat m'a surpris. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur la malle... et je fige. Avait-elle les bras dans cette position un peu plus tôt? N'avait-elle pas les yeux plus vers le haut? Je m'empresse de prendre le sac et de quitter cette pièce. Ce cadavre de femme fiche vraiment la trouille! J'en ai vu pas mal, des macabés, dans ma vie, mais... Je sais pas si c'est l'atmosphère ou la fatigue ou quoi, mais cette femme... C'était comme si elle m'avait suivi des yeux ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est impossible! Elle ne respirait pas et les rats avaient déjà bouffé une bonne partie de son corps... je dois arrêter d'y penser. De retour dans le couloir sombre, je me tourne vers la dernière porte, au bout. Elle est entrebaîllée. En l'ouvrant, je vois qu'elle mène à un escalier. Apparemment, je ne suis pas à l'étage le plus bas, si l'escalier disparaissant dans les abysses en contrebas est une indication. Je décide de plutôt me concentrer sur la partie qui monte. Je peux monter d'environ deux étages, puis il semble que le temps aie eu raison de l'escalier pour l'étage restant. Alors que je m'apprête à monter, un faible gémissement résonne à nouveau, semblant provenir d'en haut. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, refermant mes lèvres un peu plus solidement sur ma cigarette, j'entame tout de même l'ascension...


	10. Chapter 10

Avec chaque marche sur laquelle je mets le pied, il me semble que je suis observé. Il n'y a pourtant rien... que moi, seul dans cette cage d'escalier de marbre... Il n'y a que l'echo de mes chaussures mouillées sur la pierre poussiéreuse, ma respiration, le bruissement de mes vêtements à chacun de mes mouvements... et de temps à autres ces gémissements, presque plaintifs. Parfois, je crois pouvoir distinguer un mot ou un autre, la plupart du temps une supplique d'arrêter, mais je ne peux en être certain. Plus je monte et plus ça s'éclaircit. Alors que j'arrive enfin au dernier étage accessible, je vois quelque chose de familier sur le sol: une liane noire. Elle semble sortir d'une longue fissure dans le mur et mener plus loin dans le couloir sombre. Un autre gémissement résonne, provenant de la même direction. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sans hésiter, je suis la liane. Entre les gémissements, je peux entendre une respiration saccadée, laborieuse. Y a-t-il quelqu'un en danger? Plus j'avance, et plus les sons s'éclaircissent, mais plus j'avance et plus le nombre de lianes augmente. Dans quelle pièce? Je dois me dépêcher de trouver ce qui fait ces gémissements avant que les lianes ne réussissent à m'immobiliser les pieds. À chaque pas, comme dans le jardin, je peux les sentir s'infiltrer dans mon pantalon par le bas et tenter de remonter le long de mes jambes. À chaque enjambée, je les sens me frôler les bras, les cheveux. Dans quelle pièce, bon sang!? Je commence à ouvrir chaque porte que je vois, frénétiquement. Puis soudain je fige en entendant un nouveau bruit: un grognement. Je me retourne vivement et la panique m'agrippe à la gorge. Là, à la limite du cercle de lumière de la lampe, une masse sombre et deux points rouges luisants qui s'approche lentement mais indéniablement. C'est la bête du jardin. Les lianes semblent s'immobiliser alors que la bête approche. La lumière de ma lampe se réflète dans ces yeux de prédateur alors que j'arrive à distinguer les dents de la créature... ce sont des crocs de carnivore. So regard semble vouloir me défier de courir, de tenter de m'enfuir... mais si c'est vraiment la même bête que dans le jardin, ça ne servirait à rien. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma chute dans ce fichu trou, mais... Cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Si seulement j'avais mon arc...! Ou au moins un couteau ou autre chose pour me défendre...! La bête s'approche toujours, lentement, en grognant, et je commence à reculer au même rythme. Je cherche du coin de l'oeil quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait me servir d'arme improvisée sans toutefois perdre la créature des yeux, mais tout ce qu'il y a ce sont ces lianes noires qui tapissent le sol. Un seul mouvement d'inattention et elle pourrait me sauter à la gorge. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réussir à m'en sortir. Les gémissements continuent, comme en bruit de fond, mais en ce moment j'ai d'autres priorités... La bête se déplace d'un côté du couloir, sans doute pour tenter de me piéger contre un mur. Le couloir semble sans fin et les lianes noires forment un tapis inégal duquel je dois me méfier pour ne pas trébucher. Si je tombe, c'en est fini de moi. Comment vais-je m'en sortir? Je sursaute alors que mondos heurte quelque chose. En regardant furtivement, je vois qu'il s'agit d'une porte en bois. L'inscription sur le panneau est dans une langue que je ne connais pas, mais peu importe. La bête continue de s'approcher lentement. Je pose mon sac de bougies au sol et je cherche la poignée de la porte à tâtons. Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je distingue de plus en plus la silhouette de la créature au fur et à mesure qu'eelle s'approche. On dirait un gros chien, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Je trouve enfin la poignée. D'un mouvement vif, j'ouvre la porte, heureux qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, et je m'engouffre dans la pièce derrière moi alors que la bête bondit. J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle tressaute sous l'impact et je m'en éloigne. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi. Il y a des tuyaux partout, sans doute relient-ils tout le bâtiment mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger. In autre impact violent et je peux voir les gonds de la porte commencer à céder. Dans un coin, il y a une pile de tuyaux, sans doute placés là pour servir de remplacement ou je ne sais trop. Je pose la lampe hors du chemin et je vais prendre un tuyau. Je passe la main dessus pour l'infuser de ma flamme et je me retourne vers la porte. À ce moment, il y a un autre impact et elle cède. La bête se jette sur moi, la gueule ouverte, ses dents acérées reflétant la lumière de la lampe... et je lui assène un coup sur le côté de la tête de toutes mes forces. Elle s'affale au sol, inerte. Dans mes mains, le tuyau est tout tordu. Je le lâche et je m'effondre au sol, sous le choc. Je regarde la créature. C'est bien un chien, comme je pensais, mais il lui manque beaucoup de fourrure et sa peau, que je peux voir distinctement, est tachetée de grosses plaques violettes et noires... et il y a des lianes noires qui sont comme tressées autour de son cou. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux lianes qui tapissent le sol, mais elles ne bougent pas. Je reste là à réfléchir un moment. J'ignore ce que Daemon Spade a prévu comme programme pour moi, mais je crois que me foutre la trouille n'est pas son seul objectif. Un autre gémissement se fait entendre et je me ressaisis. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Je me relève et je vais chercher mon sac de bougies, dans lequel je mets quelques autres tuyaux. J'attrape ensuite la lampe et, avec un dernier regard à la dépouille, je retourne dans le couloir à la recherche de la source de ces gémissements. La pensée qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une ruse, d'un piège, me traverse l'esprit, mais s'il s'agit bien d'unee personne en détresse, je ne pourrais me pardonner de n'avoir rien fait. Je remarque bien sûr que les lianes semblent me laisser tranquille et j'en profite. Frénétiquement, je recommence à ouvrir chaque porte que je vois. Rien, rien, toujours rien, mais les gémissements continuent. Je commence à me demander si on n'essaie pasde jouer avec mon esprit, mais soudain j'arrive devant une porte couverte de lianes. J'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bouge pas. Un autre gémissement se fait entendre et il n'y a aucun doute, ça provient de l'autre côté de cette porte. Je sens l'adrénaline monter. Je dépose mon sac et ma lampe, puis je concentre ma flamme de la tempête dans mes mains et je les approche de la porte. Ça a semblé bien fonctionner dans l'étang, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas maintenant? Les lianes s'éloignent de mes mains alors que je les approche, puis je fais rapidement un pas en arrière. Les lianes me poursuivent pendant encore deux ou trois pas, puis elles reprennent leur place sur la porte. Cette plante, quelle qu'elle soit, ne veut pas que j'entre, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais entrer. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi en réfléchissant. Mon idée suivante n'est pas des plus sécuritaires, mais je vais tout de même essayer. J'extraie une bougie de mon sac et je l'allume à l'aide de la lampe. Je mets ensuite la petite flamme sur une des lianes et après quelques secondes, elle se met à crisser et elle se retire rapidement, fumante. Je répète le procédé avec les autres, l'appréhension montant en moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte? Un piège? Une personne aux portes de la mort? Avec Daemon Spade, je dois m'attendre à tout. Il a l'esprit plus tordu qu'un ressort. Lorsque la porte est enfin dégagée, l'appréhension est à son comble. J'entends une respiration laborieuse et des bruits étouffés, mais les gémissements ont cessé. J'inspire profondément... j'ouvre la porte, et je fige pendant un instant. C'est une pièce de taille moyenne, en pierre nue, sans décoration apparente... complètement recouverte de lianes noires, qui maintiennent un gamin aux cheveux verts au milieu de la pièce. Mais de ce que je vois, elles ne font pas que le retenir. Sans même réfléchir, je m'élance en concentrant ma flamme dans mes mains et je m'affaire à le libérer, ne portant pas attention à sa nudité. Je suis un peu surpris alors que ça fonctionne, mais je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il est libre, tremblant et haletant dans mes bras. Je ne porte pas attention à ses joues rouges, ses lèvres luisantes de salive... ses cuisses poisseuses... son érection qui frotte légèrement sur moi... Mon célibat se rappelle cruellement à mon esprit à ce moment-là mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Merde... ce gamin était en train de se faire violer par des plantes! C'est vraiment pas le moment! Il prend un moment pour reprendre son souffle et pendant ce temps je le reconnais. C'est le gamin apathique qui portait un chapeau de grenouille. Daemon Spade n'avait-il pas réquisitionné ses talents d'illusionniste pour créer ce petit monde macabre? Lorsque sa respiration s'est calmée, il me repousse doucement en me faisant signe de me retourner et j'obéis, par pudeur. Je sens sa flamme de la brume derrière moi, mais je ne bronche pas.

"C'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit de son illusion," dit-il doucement, son ton monotone comme à l'habitude, après un moment. "Il doit vraiment pas t'apprécier pour t'avoir fait commencer ici."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire amer. "C'est une longue histoire. Et toi, t'étais pas sensé l'aider? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation?"

Il y a un court moment de silence, puis il vient devant moi, complètement vêtu de son uniforme mais sans son chapeau, et il s'arrête juste avant de quitter la pièce. "Je l'ai traité d'ananas périmé."

J'essaie d'imaginer la scène... Fran avec son air apathique et sérieux, Daemon légèrement abasourdi et outré... mais même si je trouve ça hilarant, je n'arrive pas à rire. Il ne changera vraiment jamais... et ses tendances légèrement narcissistiques et son petit complexe de superiorité est sans doute le carburant de son désir pour ce Mukuro qui lui ressemble légèrement. Mais au moins, comme ça, je me retrouve avec quelqu'un qui en sait sans doute un peu plus sur tout ce foutoir. "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant?"

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts. "Bah puisque maintenant je suis coincé ici aussi, et que j'ai une dette envers toi en quelque sorte, je me disais que je pourrais t'accompagner, Gangster-san."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

"Comme tu veux, Gabegie-san."

Je sens un de mes sourcils commencer à tiquer., mais j'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Ce gamin est peut-être la seule chose qui puisse m'aider à sortir de cette illusion. "Est-ce que tu sais comment sortir d'ici?"

Il me regarde avec ce regard inexpressif qui semble le caractériser et qui me fout les nerfs en boule. "Pas vraiment, non. J'imagine qu'il te laissera sortir quand il en aura terminé avec toi."

Rassurant... "Alors est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'en dire plus sur cet endroit? Que je sache au moins à quoi m'attendre...", dis-je en soupirant alors que nous sortons de la pièce.

"T'as vu quoi à date?"

"Les lianes noires qui essaient de chopper les gens, une masse sombre et grouillante et une sorte de chien mutant ou je sais pas trop."

Il me lance une sorte de regard perplexe alors que je prends la lampe et le sac. "Un chien? Tu l'as tué?"

"Un coup de tuyau en pleine tempe. Il est tombé raide mort."

"Fais voir."

Je fronce les sourcils. Ses réactions m'inquiétent. Je l'amène jusqu'à la pièce aux tuyaux et je fige en y entrant.

La bête n'y est plus.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me suis mis en route avec Fran et il m'a raconté ce qu'il savait. Ces lianes noires tiennent en fait plus des tentacules que des plantes. Leur source, la masse noire grouillante que j'avais vue dans le jardin, s'en sert pour attraper des proies et les vider de leurs flammes, finissant ultimement pas les tuer, d'où les ossements que j'avais vus. Cette... "créature végétale" est cependant douée d'une grande capacité et facilité d'adaptation, mais le petit illusionniste à mes côtés ignore ce que les deux autres avaient en tête comme "adaptation". Il sait aussi que d'autres créatures avaient été planifiées, mais il s'était vu livré à Cthulhu, comme il appelle la créature végétale, avant que les plans s'éclaircissent et se concrétisent. Il me met seulement en garde de devoir m'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Ce que je savais déjà. Il me fait également part que nous nous trouvons en fait dans un bâtiment secondaire et que je trouverais sans doute plus d'indices sur comment sortir de ce cauchemar dans le bâtiment principal, le manoir lui-même. Il ignore ce que son maître et Daemon en ont fait exactement, mais c'est sans aucun doute tordu. Quand je lui demande pour les autres, pour Giotto, il me dit qu'il ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Il ignore même s'ils sont seuleemnt dans ce monde-ci. Cette remarque me surprend, mais il m'explique que dès le départ, Daemon avait prévu faire deux mondes d'illusions distincts. Un pour Decimo et ses gardiens, plus conventionnel, et un autre plus "réaliste", plus effrayant... Je n'avais pas à lui demander dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Selon toutes vraissemblances, selon lui, Giotto est également ici, dans ce monde plus tordu, mais ce n'est pas une certitude et il ne saurait dire pour les autres gardiens. J'espère que Giotto a été envoyé dans l'autre monde, plus sûr, mais je sais que c'est une chance très mince. Et je sais également que Daemon ne le mettrait pas dans les mêmes situations que moi, et que Giotto saura se débrouiller et vaincre tout ce que ce lunatique lui lancera... Fran me dit également que pour contrôler d'aussi grandes illusions, Daemon et son maître devaient absoluement venir à l'intérieur eux-même. Il se trouve donc sans doute quelque part, peut-être dans le manoir, peut-être ailleurs, mais s'il est vraiment dans cette illusion, je le trouverai et je le forcerai à le libérer. Alors qu'il me raconte tout ça pendant que nous marchons dans le couloir, puis que nous gravissons des éboulisd'étages effondrés, j'ai la désagréable impression que nous sommes observés. Est-ce une autre création diabolique ou simplement Spade lui-même qui joue les voyeurs? Je ne saurais dire, et en fait je crois que le mieux c'est de l'ignorer. Du moins pour le moment. Puis nous revenons, enfin, au niveau du sol, comme en témoignent les fenêtres grillagées dans les pièces que nous croisons, mais le couloir lui-même continue de s'éterniser, devant et derrière nous. En cour de route, la lampe a manqué d'huile, mais il l'a remplie à nouveau et m'a dit qu'il y a maintenant un briquet et un contenant d'huile dans le sac. Ça m'a d'abord surpris, puis je me suis souvenu qu'il est lui aussi un illusionniste. Le fait que je l'aie trouvé et sauvé, qu'il m'aie aidé... je pense que ça ne faisait pas partie des plans de Daemon. À chaque porte que nous croisons, je m'attends à voir ce chien, ou encore une autre créature venir nous attaquer, nous séparer. Le fait que notre remontée aie été sans encombres... c'est trop bizarre. Même les lianes, omniprésentes dans tout le bâtiment, n'ont pas bougées. Je le regarde alors qu'il me guide, seulement deux ou trois pas devant moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au moment où j'ai ouvert cette porte et je l'ai vu, là, en train de se faire violer par ces lianes... Sa peau douce sous mes doigts quand il est tombé dans mes bras après que je l'aie libéré... J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Sans réfléchir, je mets une main dans ma poche... et le paquet n'y est pas. Il n'y est plus. Je l'avait pourtant mis là après l'incident du rat...! Je commence à m'énerver alors que je fouille l'autre poche, qui se révèle également vide. Je fouille dans le sac, mais le paquet n'y est pas non plus.

"Gentleman-san, y'a un truc qui va pas?"

Je lève les yeux en sursautant et mon regard plonge dans ses yeux verts. Je suis pris de court, déchiré entre ma luxure sans doute trop longtemps et trop souvent refoulée, et une dévorante envie de me noyer dans des vapeurs de nicotine. Il me faut une cigarette. "Non, c'est que... je..." Je me perds dans ses yeux couleur de jade et les mots m'échappent. J'ai envie de le plaquer à un mur, de l'embrasser... de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le baiser comme un animal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cette envie viscérale, et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Habituellement, quand ça me prend, je fume un peu plus qu'è l'habitude. Parfois je bois et je fais passer l'envie avec la première fille intéressée que je croise, bien que je n'aie jamais été intéressé par les femmes en ce sens. L'alcool m'aide à penser à autre chose pendant l'acte, à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pense pas tout le temps à la même personne. Parfois c'est cet homme que j'ai refusé quelques instants plus tôt, parfois un client ou une connaissance. Parfois, c'est un blond aux yeux lumineux, au coeur d'or et avec le plus beau sourire du monde... Je siffle un juron à voix basse, entre mes dents. "J'ai besoin d'une cigarette..."

Instantanément, un paquet familier apparait sous mon nez. Je remonte du regard le bras qui me le tend et je tombe sur le regard apathique de mon compagnon. "Fallait le dire plus tôt, Gardien-san. C'est bien celles-là que tu fumes, non?"

Je le regarde en silence pendant un moment, surpris. Puis, sans un mot, je glisse une main à l'arrière de sa tête et je l'attire à moi, je l'embrasse doucement. Je ne m'attarde pas et je brise le baisé alors qu'il est toujours figé, sous le choc. Je prends le paquet, déposant un baiser sur sa main au passage. "Merci, Fran," lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et en fait ça me démange de recommencer, mais à la place je prends une cigarette, que je coince entre mes lèvres, et je prends le briquet qui était dans le sac pour l'allumer. Mais alors que j'allais le faire, un frisson me parcourt le dos, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Je regarde aux alentours, en alerte, et je prête l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qui m'a alerté? Mon jeune compagnon m'immite et je suis content de voir qu'il a la présence d'esprit de remettre notre "discussion" à plus tard. Pendant un moment nous n'entendons ni ne voyons quoi que ce soit, puis... Une sorte de grattement. Léger, presque imperceptible, mais rythmé et qui semble se rapprocher. Scretch... scratch... scratch-scratch... scratch... Ça se rapproche, aucun doute. Fran aussi a l'air de l'entendre et il regarde avec moi dans la direction d'où nous provient ce bruit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être, mais je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Nous reculons de quelques pas, lentement, et je braque la lampe devant nous, mais nous ne voyons toujours rien dans le cercle qu'elle illumine, et il n'y a pas d'yeux plus loin dans le couloir qui nous en reflète la lumière. Mon petit compagnon se rapproche de moi.

Soudain, je sens un souffle glacé dans mon cou et je fige. "Je t'ai trouvé, petite grenouille," ronronne une voix sifflante à mon oreille.

Fran pousse une exclamation et quand je baisse les yeux pour le regarder, il n'est plus là. Le bruit a cessé. Je suis de nouveau seul. Je l'appelle, je fouille toutes les pièces avoisinantes, mais aucune trace de lui. Aucune trace de ce qui l'a enlevé. Il est clair que Daemon est derrière tout ça, et que j'avais bien raison quand je me disais qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas toute l'aide que m'apportait le petit illusionniste. Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais je ne peux rien faire. Pas tant que je resterai prisonnier de ce monde d'illusions. Je prends une respiration légèrement tremblotante en m'allumant finalement une cigarette et je tente de me rassurer en me disant qu'au moins, ce psychopathe ne le tuerait pas...


	12. Chapter 12

Fran reste introuvable. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, en revenant sur nos pas, j'ai trouvé des traces. Des traces de griffes dans la pierre. J'ignore si ça a été fait par ce qui a enlevé mon jeune compagnon ou si c'est autre chose, mais ça n'augure rien de bon. Comme tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans ce foutu monde jusqu'à présent. J'ai continué sans lui. Je n'aurai un espoir de le sauver qu'en continuant. Après un long moment à marcher, le couloir se termine sur une porte. Au-delà, un immense jardin à l'abandon, envahi pas de la menthe. Les lianes semblent être moins présentes à l'extérieur, de ce côté du bâtiment, mais je dois rester vigilent. Après la disparition de mon compagnon apathique, ma blessure à la jambe s'est réveillée et c'est maintenant une douleur lancinante. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de regarder ce qu'il en est, mais je me doute que ça ne doit pas être joli. Après une dernière bouffée de cigarette, je scrute le paysage des yeux et je crois avoir repéré le bâtiment principal. Je jette ma cigarette derrière moi, au diable si ça fait tout flamber, et je pose le pied dehors. Je remarque immédiatement deux choses au travers de l'essaim de lucioles effrayées. La première est que les lianes noires sillonnent en fait le sol, telles des serpents, à la base des plants de menthe. La seconde est ce groupe d'yeux jaunes dans les lilas, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je doute fort qu'il s'agisse d'animaux curieux. Mécaniquement, je sors un tuyau du sac et je me tiens sur mes gardes. Je garde un oeil sur les yeux alors que je commence à me diriger vers le bâtiment principal. Comme Fran l'a dit, je dois m'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Un bruit me parvient par-dessus le son de la brise dans les feuilles: des grognements. Ils sont bas, constants et accompagnés de bruissements signifiant quelque chose qui bouge dans les lilas. Soudain, j'entend un grand bruit d'ailes et je me retourne à temps pour voir une nuée de chouettes à deux têtes s'envoler vers les étoiles. Les yeux ont disparu, mais pas les grognements. Je sens les poils sur ma nuque se dresser. Quelles créatures? Où sont-elles? Je les entends bouger tout autour de moi, mais les yeux jaunes que je voyais étaient ceux des chouettes, qui sont maintenant toutes parties. Je continue à avancer vers le bâtiment principal. Je serre le tuyau dans ma main, tendu. Les bruits continuent, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent. Tout à coup, un grand bruit comme un aboiement... et le tuyau dans ma main est réduit de moitié, son bout tordu. Je me retourne vivement et je vois une bête sortir des lilas. Je suis figé. Elle est plus grande que moi, avec de longs bras et de grandes oreilles, mais sans yeux. Une longue queue se balance derrière et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec effroi alors qu'elle ouvre sa gueule, et sa grande langue laisse tombé un bout de tuyau en métal... la moitié manquante de mon tuyau. Comment...!? Un autre aboiement... et je vois un trou dans le sol près de moi alors que d'autres bêtes semblables sortent tranquillement des lilas. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou. J'ignore ce que sont ces choses. J'ignore comment elles arrivent à mordre à distance. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ces créatures sont dangereuses. Sans doute bien plus que ce chien que j'ai assommé plus tôt, bien plus que les lianes noires. Un autre aboiement et la douleur envahit mon bras qui tient la lampe, mais je l'ignore. Mon bras est toujours là. C'est l'important. Je les entends me poursuivre, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je dois m'enfuir. Je dois trouver un endroit sûr où me cacher. D'autres aboiements fusent autour de moi. Des trous apparaissent dans le sol, j'ai des douleurs aux jambes, aux bras... même dans le dos. Mais je suis toujours entier alors je continue. Je suis terrifié. Je suis terrifié, mais je ne pense pas. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ne pense qu'à me trouver un abri. Et l'endroit qui me semble le plus sûr est le manoir devant moi. Je dois m'y rendre. Peu importe si je dois y laisser un bras ou même une jambe, mais je dois survivre à ces choses. Un autre aboiement et je trébuche dans un trou. Je me retrouve par terre, je fais quelques roulades. Je me suis tordu la cheville. Je suis foutu. Je me redresse un peu. Je les regarde approcher. Ils sont dix ou quinze. Ils viennent tous vers moi, leur gueule aux dents acérées entre-ouvertes, prêtes à m'arracher la tête à tout moment. Mi dispiace, Giotto... Je ferme les yeux. C'est ici que je vais mourir. Ils continuent de s'approcher de moi. Ils grognent. Leur queue fend l'air. Puis soudain... un couinement. Léger, presque sourd, mais les grognements cessent et je les entends trépigner. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'ils couinent. Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les lianes sont en train de s'en prendre à ces étranges créatures, qui se débattent comme elles le peuvent et tentent de se défendre, de mordre les lianes... mais c'est perdu d'avance. Profitant de la démêlée, je me redresse, j'attrappe la lampe et le sac, et je boite aussi rapidement que je le peux jusqu'au manoir. Je longue le mur brièvement, puis je une pierre sous ma main s'enfonce légèrement et le mur s'ouvre. Une porte dérobée. Sans perdre une seconde, je me faufile à l'intérieur et alors que le mur se referme, je regarde les créatures continuer de se débattre contre les lianes qui les retiennent prisonnières...


	13. Chapter 13

Le mur se referme derrière moi et je m'effondre au sol en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Ma jambe et ma cheville me font souffrir, de même que plusieurs autres endroits sur mon corps. Je dois sans doute être pratiquement recouvert de sang... À la lumière de la lampe, alors que je suis assis au sol dans cet étrange tunnel étroit et sombre, je distingue quatre plaies, mais il pourrait y en avoir plus. Elles sont toutes de petite taille, cependant, et plutôt superficielles, signe que ces étranges créatures n'ont réussi qu'à me frôler. C'est une bonne chose. Après avoir vérifié que je ne risque pas de mourir prochainement d'exsanguination, je me relève, quoique avec une grimace de douleur, j'attrape mes choses et je me mets en marche. Après un moment, le couloir fait un coude puis je me retrouve face à un escalier ascendant. Le silence bourdonne à mes oreilles, pesant, dense, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être observé. Après un court moment, l'escalier se termine, et je me retrouve dans un cul-de-sac. Je n'arrive pas à y croire et je reviens sur mes pas pour vérifier, mais je n'ai vraiment croisé aucune porte. De retour en haut des escaliers, je commence à tâtonner les murs, jusqu'à enfoncer un bouton par mégarde. Le mur pivote et, me prenant par surprise, il me projette de l'autre côté. J'atteris sur un tapis oriental de grande qualité, mais vieux et visiblement peu entretenu. Je regarde autour de moi. Il s'agit d'une chambre, spacieuse et luxueuse, avec un lit à baldaquin, une cheminée et une sorte de coin salon. D'un côté, il y a une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, complètement envahie de lianes noires qui n'ont cependant par encore réussi à entrer. Je vois également un grand bâtiment par là, sans doute celui dans lequel j'ai rencontré puis perdu Fran. Sur le mur opposé à la baie vitrée, il y a un immense tableau de forêt. Il est si magnifique, si réaliste qu'on dirait presque une fenêtre vers un autre monde. Je m'en approche lentement, comme hypnotisé. Un souffle me chatouille la nuque. Je fige de surprise alors que tous les poils de mon corps se dressent. Un deuxième souffle, cette fois à mon oreille. Je me retourne vivement... mais il n'y a personne. Je remarque alors une malle dans un coin de la pièce. Un étrange et désagréable sentiment de déjà vu m'agrippe les trippes. Je pose ma lampe sur la petite table et mon sac par terre, et je m'approche de la malle. Je m'arrête devant et je prends une grande inspiration. Je tends un bras... et je soulève le couvercle. Mais il n'y a rien. Aucun cadavre, aucun rat, rien du tout. La malle est complètement vide. Je soupire de soulagement et je me retourne... et je fige. Dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, une fille me regarde. Je suis figé de surprise et de terreur. C'est un miroir, je ne vois personne dans la pièce et elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure... Elle me sourit d'un air désolé, puis elle disparait. Je regarde autour de moi frénétiquement, mais toujours rien. J'essaie de me calmer, de me dire que c'était mon esprit troublé qui me jouait des tours... Je sens soudain des doigts caresser doucement mes bras. Je suis pétrifié. Les doigts me retourne doucement... et la fille est devant moi. De longs cheveux blonds, une robe de nuit en satin blanc... de grands yeux violets... Ses lèvres rouges, trop rouges, me sourient doucement. Elle tend un bras et me caresse le visage du bout des doigts, puis elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. En un clin d'oeil je me retrouve poussé doucement sur le lit et elle monte sur moi, me parsemant timidement le cou de baisers légers... Qui est cette fille? Je tente de lever un bras pour l'arrêter, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler... mais elle a déjà ouvert mon pantalon et elle s'affaire là en bas... et ma libido me rappelle encore une fois qu'elle a été ignorée trop longtemps alors que je revois Fran, prisonnier de ces lianes... une dans la bouche, une autour de son sexe, une autre entre ses cuisses... je me rappelle la douceur de sa peau nue quand il est tombé dans mes bras... ce baiser que je lui ai volé... Et soudain je suis de nouveau dans le présent et un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je relève la tête en hâte pour observé la fille, et elle m'observe avec une étrange lueur au fond de son regard alors qu'elle plante ses ongles dans mes cuisses. Elle suce trop fort et je sens ses dents menacer de me la couper... Je pousse un autre cri alors qu'elle mord doucement le bout... et je n'arrive pas à bouger les jambes pour lui donner un coup de pied. Quelque chose est enroulé autour de mes chevilles et m'empêche de les bouger... sans doute des lianes. D'autres lianes, sorties de nulle part, viennent s'enrouler autour de mes poignets pour maintenir mes bras contre le lit. Je tente de me débattre alors qu'elle se redresse et soulève sa robe de nuit en montant sur moi... et ce que je vois me terrifie encore davantage... Elle a des lianes noires tressées autour de sa cuisse, un peu comme une jarretière... mais pire encore... entre ses jambes, elle a une seconde bouche. Une bouche munie de dents acérées. Elle me souris sadiquement en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau... je ferme les yeux. Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que je vais mourir...? J'entends soudain un impact sourd et elle n'est plus sur moi. J'entends le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol et j'ouvre les yeux. Elle a disparu. Les lianes me libèrent et je m'empresse de refermer mon pantalon. Je déteste de plus en plus cet endroit! Je relève la tête... et il y a un homme masqué portant un kimono devant moi. J'émets un cri de surprise en faisant un bon en arrière... je trébuche... la douleur emplit mon crâne et le monde devient noir...


	14. Chapter 14

Je me réveille alors qu'on me traîne par les pieds sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux, complètement désorienté. Où suis-je? Que s'est-il passé? Je regarde vers mes pieds et je vois une masse de cheveux blonds, trop clairs pour appartenir à Giotto. Je ne connais qu'un seul autre blond.

"Alaude?", que je remande, ma voix enrouée.

Il ne me répond pas, ne se retourne pas pour me regarder. Typique du gardien du nuage... J'essaie de bouger les jambes pour qu'il les lâche, mais sa poigne sur mes chevilles se resserre et je lâche un cri alors qu'une d'entre elles me fait mal. Celle que je me suis tordu en essayant de fuir ces étranges créatures. Je me souviens. Que fait-il là? Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de cette fille? Avant que je puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, il s'arrête et lâche mes jambes. Il se retourne ensuite et je fige une fraction de seconde. Son masque de renard fait un peu froid dans le dos... avec cet étrange sourire... ces yeux en fentes... ce contraste de rouge et de blanc... avec ses yeux bleux clair qui me regardent... je frissonne en détournant le regard.

"Je t'ai sauvé, je demande compensation," me dit-il sévèrement.

Je le regarde sans un mot pendant un moment. Je ne le pensais pas avare, mais... il faut dire que je ne le connais pas très bien non plus. Je me redresse en souriant doucement. "Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi en ce moment, mais t'as qu'à me dire combien tu veux et je regarderai ce que je peux faire quand nous rentrerons," lui dis-je.

Il ne bronche pas. "Je ne veux pas d'argent."

J'hausse un sourcil. "Ah? Alors tu veux que je te confectionne un truc? Dis toujours."

"Je ne veux pas une de tes inventions non plus."

Je fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir, bon sang? "Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête comme compensation?"

Il s'approche et se penche tout près de moi. "Je veux ton corps. Et ce n'est pas négociable."

Je regarde avec horreur alors que d'un mouvement de poignet, il menotte mes poignets à mes chevilles. J'essaie de me m'éloigner, de me débattre, mais il me plaque au sol sur le ventre et baisse mon pantalon. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui. Daemon Spade, peut-être, mais pas Alaude... "Arrête! Stop! Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, tu me veux?! Je pige pas!"

Il soulève mes jambes pour me mettre sur les genoux et il remonte mon chandail. Je le sens presser son visage contre mon dos alors qu'il insère un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième. "J'en ai toujours eu envie. Dès que je t'ai vu. L'opportunité ne s'est juste jamais présentée avant." Je le sens me préparer et je me mords la lèvre. C'est une sensation étrange... Puis il retire ses doigts et il me pénètre... et je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un long râle de plaisir. Il reste immobile, à mi-chemin en moi. "Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que Giotto n'était qu'une exception... mais apparemment j'avais tort. Qui aurait cru que G, la coqueluche de ces dames, préfère en fait les hommes..."

Je grogne en serrant les dents, me forçant à rester immobile. "Et depuis quand est-ce que t'es du type bavard?"

Il donne un coup de reins et je gémis. C'est bon. Bien plus que je pensais que ce serait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Alaude serait mon premier, mais je dois bien avouer, à demi à contre-coeur, qu'il sait y faire. Il me baise pendant un moment, et au moment de finir, il me mord le dos. Je le sens ensuite retirer les menottes... Il me redresse... et me pousse. Je trébuche parce que mon pantalon est toujours baissé... et je tomba face contre terre sur un vieux tapis. Je me redresse. Je suis de retour dans la chambre où cette fille m'a agressé. Pour une certaine raison, je me retourne et je regarde le tableau de forêt. À temps pour voir Alaude, avec son kimono et son masque, disparaître derrière un arbre. Je reste figé là pendant un moment, interdit. J'ai de la difficulté à croire ce qui vient de se passer, ce que je viens de voir. Était-ce seulement réel?


	15. Chapter 15

Après plusieurs minutes à arpenter les couloirs, une chose m'est apparue évidente: l'architecte était soit fou, soit un génie. La ligne qui sépare les deux est très mince, mais vraiment... Des escaliers qui mènent nulle part, des portes qui ouvrent sur des murs de briques, d'autres minuscules menant à des pièces tout aussi minuscules, des portes à l'horizontal, d'autres avec une poignée mais qui doivent être glissées... j'ai même failli faire une chute de plusieurs étages en ouvrant une porte donnant sur le haut d'une sorte de salle de bal gigantesque. Des statues étranges sont parsemées ici et là dans les couloirs, étrangement exemptes de poussière malgré l'état inhabité des lieux. En toutnant un autre coin, je fais quelques pas, puis je fonce dans quelque chose. Déséquilibré, je recule de quelques pas et je regarde devant moi avec curiosité. C'est un tableau. Un énorme trompe-l'oeil d'une qualité exceptionnelle. En d'autres circonstance, j'aurais peut-être pu l'apprécier, mais dans la situation présente les sentiments positifs ne sont pas dans mes priorités. Depuis que je suis sorti de la chambre, j'ai l'impression qu'on me déshabille du regard et qu'à tout moment je regarderai par-dessus mon épaule et je verrai... quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Depuis il y a quelque chose qui bourdonne à mes oreilles, encore plus que le solence de mort qui règne partout et qui n'est même pas interrompu par un seul souffle de vent. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais c'est un bruit qui n'est pas tout à fait assez fort pour que je l'entende, mais en même temps juste assez pour que j'en sois conscient. J'ouvre la porte à côté du trompe-l'oeil et elle donne sur un autre couloir. Je me remets en marche, ouvrant porte après porte au fur et à mesure que je les vois. Puis soudain je fige. Un bruit. Bien distinct, celui-là. Comme un corps qui est tombé au sol, dans la pièce à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'approche de la porte en prenant un tuyau dans mon sac. C'est une protection dérisoire, à en juger par les "rencontres" désagréables que j'ai eues jusqu'à présent, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et je la tourne doucement. Je tire ensuite la porte et je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il y a quatre personnes debout dans un coin, tassées les unes contre les autres, et soudain je suis envahi d'un sentiment de danger imminent, mais j'ouvre un peu plus la porte.

"Hum... Pardon, mais sauriez-vous où je peux trouver un homme avec les cheveux coiffés en ananas?", dis-je, me souvenant de ce que Fran m'avait dit.

Ils se retournent vers moi, leurs yeux morts reflétant la lumière de ma lampe. Le sentiment de danger s'amplifie exponentiellement. J'entends un coup porté sur le plancher à mes pieds, je baisse les yeux... et je suis pris d'un haut-le-coeur alors que la panique tente de me gagner. Un homme, ou plutôt la moitié supérieure d'un homme, se traîne sur le plancher en venant vers moi, ses yeux aussi morts que les quatre autres dans le coin, ses boyaux laissant des traces visqueuses derrière lui... Il lève une main et la tend vers une de mes jambes... D'un coup de pied, je l'envoie valser sur les quatre autres dans le coin, qui avaient commencé à s'approcher. L'un d'entre eux évite son copain et se jette sur moi avec un grognement. Je lâche la lampe pour tenter de le bloquer avec mon tuyau...

"Penche-toi!"

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, mon corps obéis instantanément à l'ordre et j'entends un impact sourd. On m'agrippe ensuite sous les bras pour me forcer à me relever.

"Il ne faut pas traîner ici, allez!"

J'attrape la lampe, qui s'est éteinte en tombant et on me prend la main pour m'attirer au loin. Après un moment à courir, l'homme, dont la voix et la main me sont étrangement familières, s'arrête en refermant une porte derrière nous. Nous soufflons pendant un moment et je fouille dans le sac. J'en sors une bougie, que j'allume avec le briquet, puis j'examine la lampe pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas cassée. Le silence règne, seulement interrompu par notre respiration. Je sens ses yeux sur moi, mais je me concentre sur la lampe. Elle n'est pas cassée, mais je crois qu'elle manque un peu d'huile. Alors que je tends la main pour prendre le contenant d'huile que Fran m'avait laissé dans le sac, une main m'agrippe doucement le bras. Je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur... et je reconnaîtrais ce sourire entre mille... ces cheveux, ces yeux pétillants... Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je suis figé alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, puis je relaxe et je lui rend son étreinte. J'en profite pour humer son odeur... sentir ses muscles sous mes bras...

"J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis que Daemon nous a fait entrer dans ce monde...", me murmure Giotto. Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale alors que son souffle caresse mon oreille, mon cou... Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et je siffle de douleur. Il me lâche immédiatement, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude. "Tu es blessé?"

Je grimace. Je déteste quand il s'inquiète pour moi... Je déteste ça parce que ça me fait me sentir faible, comme si je n'étais pas digne d'être à ses côtés... "Juste... une petite altercation avec une meute de démons chiens qui voulaient me bouffer..." Ainsi qu'une revenante qui voulait me castrer, quelques chutes, des lianes qui voulaient me noyer, et Alaude qui avait décidé de me violer. Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça... "Je survivrai."

Il fronce les sourcils... son regard devient sévère... "Fais voir."

Giotto peut être effrayant quand il est fâché. Il est toujours préférable de ne pas le contrarier, et de lui obéir quand il devient sérieux comme maintenant. Sans un mot, je retire mon chandail. Il m'inspecte pendant un moment, frôlant du bout des doigts l'endroit où la morsure de ces foutues bêtes m'avait frôlé, qui brûlait mais sans plus... puis ses doigts caressent mon dos.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des traces de morsure dans le dos, G?"

Des flash de Alaude me mordant à cet endroit alors qu'il me violait me reviennent. "Ce n'est rien, Giotto."

Il me retourne et pose ses mains sur mes épaules, me retourne. Il me regarde dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux du monde. "G, qui t'a fait ça?"

Je me mords la lèvres inférieure. Si je ne lui dis pas, il sera fâché et il m'en voudra et... "Alaude...", dis-je dans un murmure en détournant le regard.

Je sens sa poigne se resserrer, mais il ne dit rien. Il bande ensuite mes blessures en silence, le regard dans le vide. Je ne fais aucun effort pour entamer la conversation non plus.


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà un bon moment que nous marchons ensemble, en silence. Je n'ai pas cherché à entamer la conversation, et lui non plus. Quelque chose le dérange. Quelque chose qui a rapport avec Alaude. Ça me tracasse, mais je crois qu'il est préférable d'éviter le sujet pendant un moment. Le silence est lourd alors que nos pas résonnent. Autour de nous, des livres, et encore des livres. Cette bibliothèque est un gigantesque labyrinthe. Mais aucune couverture de livre ne porte d'inscription. Alors qu'il hésitait à une fourche, j'en ai attrapé un par curiosité... toutes les pages étaient vierges. Je le lui ai fait remarqué et il s'est contenté de froncer les sourcils. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a jamais eu cette attitude envers moi. Le doute m'agrippe les trippes. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais je crains que si je ne le confronte à ce sujet, quelque chose dans notre relation se brisera et... et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui... Je serais même prêt à m'ouvrir la poitrine à mains nues et m'arracher le coeur pour le lui offrir. Ce que Alaude m'a fait... je ne lui en veux pas. Pas de la manière que je devrais. Je lui en veux non pas parce qu'il m'a forcé et qu'il a pris ma première fois avec un autre homme, mais parce que ça affecte ma relation avec Giotto. Je devrai le lui faire payer la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Nous continuons toujours à marcher, sans un mot, le silence, seulement dérangé par l'écho de nos pas et le bruit sourd de notre respiration, est de plus en plus lourd, suffoquant. Je n'aime pas ça. Nous tournons à une autre fourche et alors que la lampe, dont il se chargeait, cessait d'illuminer l'autre chemin, il me semble voir un visage dans ma vision périphérique. Je fige. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, je regarde à nouveau... mais il n'y a rien. Je fronce les sourcils. Était-ce seulement mon imagination? Assailli d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'accélère un peu le pas pour rattraper Giotto. Je reste sur mes gardes, regardant partout autour. Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, je vois à nouveau ce visage blanc, presque lumineux, mais alors que je me retourne vivement, je ne le vois plus. Je regarde Giotto. Il semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Je dois lui dire. Si une créature sortait de nulle part pour l'emporter, comme il est arrivé avec Fran...

Je m'approche de lui et je pose une main sur son épaule. "Giotto-"

Avant même que j'aie fini d'appeler son nom, je me retrouve plaqué à une étagère remplie de livres vides... et sa bouche sur la mienne étouffe mon exclamation de surprise. Je reste un moment figé d'incrédulité. Giotto est en train de m'embrasser. Trop tôt, ses lèvres quittent les miennes et j'essaie de les suivre comme par réflexe, en vain. Il pose son front sur mon épaule en soupirant, ses bras se referment autour de moi. "Pardonne-moi, G, mais... je ne peux le lui pardonner. Il a osé te... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas qui tu choisis d'enlacer, mais... bon sang si j'avais su qu'il passerait à l'attaque de cette façon..."

Je fronce les sourcils en tentant de le repousser pour le regarder, mais il me serre encore plus. "De quoi tu parles? Tu savais qu'il éprouvait du désir pour moi? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit!? Si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus préparé quand il m'a menotté et j'aurais peut-être pu éviter de..." Je m'interromp.

Il me tient à bout de bras, ses mains ancrées sur mes épaules, et il me regarde d'un air sévè n'est jamais bon quand il fait ce regard. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors qu'il semble chercher ce qu'il veut dire. Je vois la rage, la tristesse... l'amour?... se livrer bataille dans ses yeux... Puis ses paupières se ferment et un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses mains quittent mes épaules pour caresser mon visage alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules... et je rougis en réalisant enfin qu'il porte toujours son costume de pharaon... Il doit avoir froid!

"Giotto! Tu es à moitié nu! Tu dois être gelé! Attend, je vais..."

Ses lèvres sur les miennes interrompent mon flot de paroles... Une de ses mains glisse sur ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche. Il se presse contre moi alors que sa langue envahit ma bouche... Puis il brise le baiser... "Je jure qu'il va le payer, G... Passe encore qu'il te force un peu la main, mais de là à te menotter et te vi-"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je presse mes lèvres aux siennes, ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou... Et il me répond avec autant d'ardeur, autant de passion... Je ne suis capable d'aucune pensée. Ça fait... tellement longtemps que je rêvais d'une chose pareille... J'ai toujours voulu savoir s'il embrassait aussi bien qu'on le disait, et ce que ça donnerait entre nous puisque mes talents dans le domaine, quoique faisant l'objet de moins de louanges, ne sont certainement pas moindres. Et je suis comblé. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Je suis parcouru d'une sorte d'intense courant électrique et j'en veux plus. Sa main sur ma hanche descend pour m'agripper une fesse solidement alors que les doigts de celle sur ma nuque se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il en agrippe d'ailleurs une poignée et il tire, forçant nos langues hors de nos bouches, puis il se jette sur ma gorge et je ne peux empêcher le grognement qui en sort. Je le sens me mordiller, me suçotter, me lécher... puis soudain c'est comme un sceau d'eau froide jeté sur nos corps enflammés. _Scratch_... Non... _Scratch-scratch_... Je le repousse, à demi paniqué. Il me jette un regard d'incompréhension, de confusion...

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. "Dépêche-toi! Il faut trouver un moyen de lui échapper! J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer!", lui dis-je en le tirant.

Il hésite pendant un moment, mais il hoche la tête. Il sait que je ne ferais pas de blagues de cette nature, surtout pas... dans une situation pareille. Nous empoignons la lampe et le sac et nous nous mettons en route, pratiquement à la course. Mais le labyrinthe continue et continue... Les grattements derrière nous semblent se rapprocher. Merde, merde, merde...!

Soudain, il tire sur ma main et pointe vers le haut avec celle qui tient la lampe. "Je vois une issue là-haut! Il faut juste trouver une échelle pour monter," dit-il, son souffle légèrement accéléré.

Je regarde frénétiquement autour de nous, mais je ne vois aucune échelle. Nous en avons passé plusieurs, mais il n'y en a juste pas ici. Et nous manquons de temps. Si jamais cette créature s'en prenait à Giotto comme elle s'en est pris à Fran... "Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre. Il va falloir escalader les étagères." J'attache le sac à ma taille. "Vas-y d'abord, je serai juste derrière toi."

Sans un mot, il hoche la tête. Il commence ensuite l'ascension périlleuse. J'empoigne l'étagère pleine de livres pour le suivre. Et je fige. Un souffle glacé me caresse la nuque.

"Je t'ai trouvé, poil de carotte," susurre une voix sifflante à mon oreille.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fait entendre et le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds... et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est le regard paniqué de Giotto qui s'éloigne alors qu'il hurle mon nom avec une touche de désespoir... Je suis désolé... Nous nous reverrons... à la sortie... Un autre grand bruit, et la lumière de la lampe disparaît...


	17. Chapter 17

Je me réveille en entendant une respiration saccadée, des gémissements... un bruit mouillé... Je me demande où je suis, ce qui s'est passé. Autour de moi, la noirceur règne. Je cherche à tâtons autour de moi et je retrouve le sac. J'ai mal partout. Je m'assis avec difficulté. Ce qui vient de se passer me revient. Le baiser de Giotto, la créature, la trappe dans le sol... Je sors une bougie, je l'allume avec le briquet. Un coup de vent passe et soudain, tout s'illumine autour de moi. Je suis entouré de grands miroirs qui font deux fois ma taille. J'éteins ma bougie, puisqu'il fait assez clair pour que je n'en aie pas besoin. Un autre coup de vent, et tout redeviens noir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je rallume ma bougie avec apréhension et le phénomène recommence, la pièce s'illumine avec un coup de vent. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais qu'importe. Je sors une cigarette, je l'allume avec la flamme de la bougie, puis je me lève en grimaçant. Une douleur aigue me traverse la cuisse et je me laisse retomber au sol avec un cri de douleur. Bon sang! Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir d'os brisés, ou... c'est alors que je remarque une étrange bosse sur ma cuisse, à travers mon pantalon. Mais alors que j'allais l'inspecter, j'entend une supplique.

"Non... arrête..."

Je connais cette voix. Ignorant ma douleur, je me relève et j'empoigne mon sac. Je regarde autour de moi... il semblerait que je sois dans une sorte de labyrinthe de miroirs. Mais cette voix... ce n'est pas possible. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient? Je commence à arpenter le labyrinthe, serrant les dents contre la douleur à ma cuisse. Après un moment, j'arrive à une intersection et je m'arrête. Par où aller? Une sorte de hululement lointain me fait tourner la tête... et je fige. Là, devant moi... Giotto, nu, à quatre pattes sur un autel... et Alaude qui le regarde avec appétit... avant de le pénétrer et Giotto lâche un cri qui se répercute partout autour de moi. Je m'élance, sans réfléchir... et je fonce dans une sorte de miroir, qui se fracasse sous l'impact. Miraculeusement, je suis indemne, quoique sous le choc. Quel est donc cet endroit!? J'entends des bruits mouillés, les halètements de Giotto... et soudain tous les miroirs autout de moi me montrent la scène... et les joues trempées de Giotto alors qu'il supplie Alaude d'arrêter... Je suis transi de rage et de peur. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Je sens tout à coup une brûlure sur ma main et dans une exclamation de douleur, je lâche la bougie, dont la cire chaude m'a brûlé la main. Elle s'éteint en touchant le sol et les ténèbres se font à nouveau autour de moi. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'ai vu. Ça ne lui a pas suffi de me violer, il fallait qu'il s'en prenne en plus à Giotto! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner... il va payer... Je sursaute en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur ma main, comme une langue. Un frisson me parcourt, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui est en train de me lécher. J'entends de légers gratements devant moi... et je sens les poils de ma nuque s'hérisser. Est-ce la créature qui m'a déjà séparer de deux personnes? Je lui retire ma main doucement, puis je l'entends s'enfuir avec ses "scratch, scratch-scratch" et quand je réussis à allumer une autre bougie, je suis toujours seul. Les miroirs reflètent ce qu'ils devraient normalement refléter. Je n'entends plus ni respiration saccadée, ni bruits mouillés. Je reste immobile encore un moment, puis je regarde ma main. Une substance poisseuse teintée de bleu en dégouline, mais je n'ai plus mal. En tout cas, plus mal à la main. Je continue d'avancer avec appréhension. Je ne pense plus qu'à sortir de ce maudit manoir. Peut-être qu'une fois à l'air frais de l'extérieur, je saurais trouver le courage de retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher Fran et Giotto. Je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi je suis ici. Ma cuisse me fait souffrir le martyr, mais je l'ignore et je continue d'avancer, sans savoir par où aller. Les pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit. Je suis terrifié. Je suis éreinté. Une étrange tristesse me serre le coeur comme un étau. J'entends à nouveau le hululement, cette fois au-dessus de moi, et je lève la tête à temps pour voir une chouette complètement blanche passer au-dessus du labyrinthe. Sans réfléchir, je commence à courir pour tenter de la suivre. Ce n'est pas chose facile puisqu'elle vole en ligne droite et moi, je dois tourner des coins... Je la perds finalement de vue une fraction de seconde et je tourne le coin devant moi... et elle est là, perchée sur le miroir au bout du cul-de-sac. J'ai été idiot de penser qu'elle m'aiderait à sortir d'ici. J'en ai marre de ce "jeu", marre de ce manoir... La chouette hulule à nouveau. Avec un râle d'exaspération, je lance mon sac vers cet oiseau de malheur... elle s'envole avec un cri strident et mon sac heurte le miroir dans un grand bruit. La paroi glacée vascille... puis tombe à la renverse. Je reste stupéfait alors que l'un après l'autre, tels des dominos géants, des miroirs tombent pour former un passage vers la sortie. Avec hésitation, je ramasse mon sac et je suis le chemin, conscient de l'oiseau qui vole en cercles au-dessus de moi... J'arrive enfin au bout. Une porte massive. Je l'ouvre sans difficulté. J'emprunte l'escalier qu'il y a au-delà. Puis une autre porte, qui se referme d'elle-même derrière moi... et je suis enfermé dans cette pièce vide. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, de la défoncer, mais rien à faire, elle ne bronche pas. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, non plus, ni rien d'autre dans la pièce. Et je la remarque. La chouette. Elle s'est posée sur le sol devant moi. La rage m'envahit. Je pose mon sac et je m'approche d'elle, mais à peine ai-je fait un pas que ce n'est plus une chouette blanche qu'il y a devant moi... mais un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux hétérochromes. Le sourire affecté sur ses lèvres ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je le reconnais. Je l'ai vu quelque part.

"C'est un peu vexant..."

Sa voix résonne sur les murs de pierre, qui s'habillent d'un coup de torches qui éclairent la pièce. De quoi parle-t-il?

"Quoi donc?"

"Il est sensé être mort depuis longtemps, mais son plan a fonctionné encore mieux qu'il l'avait prévu... Tandis que les miens ne cessent de se retourner contre moi."

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Un léger rire lui échappe alors qu'il secoue doucement la tête. Me prend-t-il pour un gamin?

"Te souviens-tu de l'endroit où tu te trouves présentement, dis moi? Ou encore de pourquoi tu es ici? Comment tu es arrivé?"

Je le fixe en silence. Je réfléchis, mais la réponse m'échappe. Une réalisation horrifiante.

"C'est quand on commence à croire que l'illusion est réelle qu'elle devient réellement dangereuse."

Une illusion...?

"C'est sans doute ce cher Tsunayoshi qui déteint sur moi plus que je n'aime l'avouer, mais j'ai décidé de te donner un dernier petit moment de répi."

Je fronce les sourcils. "Dernier? De quoi tu parles?"

Il fait un signe vague en direction de ma jambe, son sourire affecté toujours en place. "C'est douloureux, hein? C'était probablement l'idée la plus diabolique de toute cette mise en scène."

Une mise en scène? Une idée diabolique? Je n'aimais vraiment pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. Et de qui parle-t-il donc? Il désigne encore ma jambe avec un sourire, et je fronce les sourcils. Avec hésitation, je baisse mon pantalon... et je fige, horrifié. Je me souviens de cette blessure que j'avais eue à la cuisse, causée par ces étranges lianes noies... je me souviens de ces mêmes lianes autour du coup de la bête, avant que je trouve Fran, ainsi que celles que portait cette fille qui m'avait agressé. Et voilà maintenant que ces mêmes satanées lianes poussent depuis ma blessure. Il éclate de rire en s'approchant de moi.

"J'ignore ce qu'il compte faire de toi, et à ta place j'en serais sans doute mort de trouille... Par contre il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis qu'il m'a approché... Que lui as-tu donc fait pour qu'il te haïsse à ce point?"

Un nom me vient à l'esprit et je serre les dents, sentant la rage monter en moi, alimentée par ma terreur. "Daemon Spade..."

"Tes souvenirs te reviennent, c'est excellent... mais il est déjà trop tard pour inverser le processus. Tu seras bientôt... complètement à sa merci." Je sursaute alors que ses mains se posent sur les miennes. "Tu sais, si tu gardes ton pantalon baissé comme ça, je pourrais me dire que tu essaie de me séduire..."

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Je m'interromp alors qu'il profite de mon manque de sous-vêtements pour caresser mon sexe. Je tente d'écarter ses mains, mais quelque chose s'enroule autour de mes poignets et m'en empêche. En jetant un coup d'oeil, je vois que ce sont des tentacules...

Il rit doucement, à quelques milimètres de ma peau sensible et je frissonne. "Ne t'en fais pas. Ces tentacules ne viennent pas de lui. Elles ne sont là que pour t'immobiliser. Tu sais, cet enfoiré n'a pas arrêté de me forcer depuis que nous avons fait cette illusion. J'en ai un peu marre de pas pouvoir choisir quand et comment je le veux. Dis-moi... en général, tu as quelqu'un en tête quand tu te masturbes?" Je fige alors que l'incroyable sourire de Giotto me vient en tête. Je retient un gémissement alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur mon sexe avec un son appréciateur. "Tu as réagi, alors j'imagine que c'est le cas... Je peux prendre son apparence, si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à me dire son nom."

Je serre les poings en essayant de les libérer, mais c'est peine perdue. "Tu peux toujours courir."

Sa main se referme autour de moi et je laisse échapper un gémissement alors qu'il me donne quelques coups de langue. "J'arrive toujours à obtenir ce que je désire. Je te faisais cette proposition pour toi, parce que peu m'importe ta décision, moi, j'ai décidé que j'allais profiter de toi."

Je serre les dents et je ferme les yeux alors qu'il s'affaire sur mon sexe avec une lenteur calculée et je le maudis intérieurement. Je maudis Spade, je maudis cet endroit... Soudain, il se met à sucer et je n'arrive pas à contenir mon gémissement... Je revois le visage radieux de Giotto... et je murmure son nom doucement... et soudain plus rien. Ni tentacules, ni pervers occupé à me sucer... rien du tout. J'ouvre les yeux, je regarde autour... et je fige d'effroi. Là, devant la porte grande ouverte... se tient Giotto lui-même, à me regarder avec étonnement. Ses yeux me regardent lentement de haut en bas, et je réalise que mon pantalon est toujours baissé... et que j'ai une érection.

Mes joues me brûlent alors que je m'empresse de remettre mon pantalon. "G-Giotto!? C-C'est pas ce que tu-"

Je m'interromps en sursautant un peu alors qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule... Sa main sur mon épaule remonte jusqu'à ma joue et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes brièvement. Son autre main se pose sur ma taille et il me lance un regard ardent avec ses magnifiques yeux... Sans réfléchir, je lâche mon pantalon en faveur de sa taille et je l'attire à moi en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur le plus proche et il prend le contrôle du baiser. Je me souviens de notre autre baiser, dans le labyrinthe de livres... et je le laisse faire alors qu'il me retourne et baisse mon pantalon. Je sens ses doigts me préparer fébrilement et je frémis, je laisse son nom m'échapper. C'est si bon...! Il mordille doucement mon cou, puis ses doigts se retirent et je râle doucement de plaisir en le sentant me pénétrer doucement. Il donne quelques coups de reins... puis je me retrouve sur le sol alors qu'il retire une de mes chaussures, une jambe de mon pantalon... et il revient en moi avec un soupire de plaisir. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et nous nous embrassons alors qu'il recommence à bouger. C'est si bon que j'en oublie mes blessures, j'en oublie les paroles de l'acolyte de Daemon... Nous trouvons l'extase ensemble et nous continuons de nous embrasser. Je l'aime. Oh, comme je l'aime! Mais alors que je m'apprête à le lui dire, je fige. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Giotto me regarde avec inquietude en caressant mon visage. Je sens quelque chose s'enrouler aurour de moi... et soudain je suis tire violemment vers l'arrière, et le mur se referme derrière moi alors que Giotto appelle mon nom.


End file.
